Forum:New and Different Types of Enemies?
I think Prototype 2 should have more varied types of enemies like AH-6 Little Birds that are much faster than the Gunships but are weaker and can be taken down in a few hits. Maybe some different types of Super Soldiers like ones with machine guns or grenade launchers implanted on their arms for more longer-range attacks and ones that are more mutated, larger and more armored than the regular ones. I know Prototype 2 will have bosses too, besides the Behemoth. I'm honestly hoping for bosses similar to the ones in Ultimate Destruction or Infamous 2. BlackGhost91 09:38, October 22, 2011 (UTC) lol, with your imagination you should try the Protothingy app on facebook mate. Create your own infected creature there. I don't want them soldier tougher than they are now. No offence. I just wan to see another character like Cross in the second game. -- 15:56, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Honestly, Cross wasn't really much of a character I cared about. It would be interesting if another type of character with the same abilities as him appeared but with more character development... LOL, are you afraid of a challenge ' 'mate' '? Come on now, as long as the enemies aren't too difficult, it be fun fighting them. BlackGhost91 16:01, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Not afraid. Cross was the only Blackwatch guy worth fighting and since they are still on Manhattan in the second game. I was just pointing another Blackwatch character would be nice. He was also mentioned in the comics, but some of the incidents contradicted with the game. And I agree about the character development, Mercer and most of the characters in the first game were, blank. -- 16:21, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Well yeah another Blackwatch guy would be cool too. He'll be similar to the Specialist but have some type of history behind. Maybe he have some type of experimental suit or get injected with a smaller version of the D-Code virus to explain for him being abnormally strong. Hell there might be more Specialists but they would be seperate bosses. Yeah I know I ahve a imagination but that is what someone should have if they're thinking of being a game designer. BlackGhost91 16:45, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, they were mostly blank. A bit more of story could have done even within the web of intrigue would have been a bit good. Most of the web was dedicated to Mercer's escape from Gentek and Blackwatch's history. :/ --Zeus 03:03, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I vote for a misguided high school science nerd who uses some kind of Blacklight serum on himself in a misguided attempt to dope up for the football team, the plot twist is that his true intentions are to gain the attention of the lead cheerleader and he secretly blames her for the monster he has become!!! :P But seriously, I think the idea of a scientist inadvertantly turning into an uber powerful infected beast is a cool one! -Ccg08 17:53, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :That's just... XD --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 17:55, October 23, 2011 (UTC)